Hungers
by A. Zinc-Senkahai
Summary: Edward needs more than just Bella's blood. He needs her in general. How will he unleash this whole new complication of their alreadytoocomplicated relationship?
1. Prologue: Hungers, Not Thirsts

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

I haven't even read the whole book yet, so I'm using few ecerpts.

_Italics: thought _or _emphasis_

**Bold: dream **or **flashback**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Prologue: Hungers, Not Thirsts

My human impulses pounded more than ever as she bounded down the stairs in that inviting skirt and the blue top I found so irresistable. My breathing unsteadied for just a brief moment before she bounded right into me.

Right at the right spot.

I could feel myself rising and shifted uncomfortably. I held her, laughing so as to keep her suspicions at bay. I tried to act normal, trying not to give away a secret that would surely embarass me more than any of the others. I wondered if I would flush myself.

My secret... One I'd kept from my love so far. One I couldn't hold much longer.

I hungered for her. I longed for her. I needed her by my side in my bed, when I did all but sleep. I needed her warm, warm touch against my skin. I needed that scent beside me. I needed her eyes on me.

Oh, her eyes... Those longing, intuitive, loving eyes... Oh, did I need that...

I took a breath at the thought. I smiled at her as she looked up at me, that embarassment flushing on her cheeks. I couldn't resist. I had to lean down to her lips, longing for her smell, her taste. Just once, even... Just once, I wanted the taste of her mouth...

I realized with a disguised shock that I wanted the taste of her warm, wet mouth more than I wanted the taste of her blood.

I caught her in my arms, suddenly and gratefully distracted by my alarm at her fall. I laughed at her silliness inside, but I really was worried.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night, I collapsed on my bed gratefully. Slowly, running the day's events through my mind, I let myself rise to an erection.

I wanted more than her blood...

I wanted to be inside her. I wanted to see the full-blown pleasure in her face. I wanted to see the flush in her cheeks. I wanted to take that virginity over and over until I came powerfully within her, and watch as she orgasmed, feel her tighten as she did.

I didn't notice my hand had slid down to my hard cock and was now caressing it longingly. I took a breath and had my way with myself in resignation. I was surprised I needed more once I was done. I knew what would satisfy me, and I wasn't about to admit it.

This was no longer a thirst. It was a hunger.


	2. Chapter One: Unsatisfied

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

_Italics: thought _or_ emphasis_

**Bold: dream** or** flashback**

Please forgive any typos. Typing with a laptop, in the dark, at two o'clock in the morning. Have mercy.

And just so we can clear things up a bit here, I was not attempting to make Edward a less prideful or more sexual person. We all know that all guys are sexual; face it: he was already sexual before I portrayed him that way. As far as less prideful, I agree that he would never admit to fooling with himself. But who is he confessing to? I'm sorry, but I'm not an interactive writer. _He doesn't know you're reading it._ (Writing this for a special flamer.) Thank you for allowing this to occupy space!

.: † † † :.

Chapter One: Unsatisfied

I know that it is human nature to never be satisfied. But can it be vampiric nature to always eventually want more?

I sighed, laying on my back in the darkness. I stared at the ceiling, absent-minded stroking Bella's hair with one hand as she slept on my chest.

Being in this bed with her used to make me feel comfortable and at peace. But now I could always feel that hunger creeping up inside me. It didn't help when she put on my favorite: the silk, red, short dress she only wore on special occasions. And it bugged me sometimes that she was in the very next room, naked and drenched. Every morning. But being in this bed with her was the worst. On a good day, it made me a little uneasy if I thought too much, but otherwise, I was fine. On a day when I was particularly in a "mood," it made me struggle to keep from thinking at all. Oh, but on a horrible day, when she had unknowingly tortured me so, it was hard for me not to picture it so intensely I could almost, _almost_…dream.

But tonight was better than last night. My "mood" still came to me a few times today, but she didn't do anything so ridiculously torturous as to wear that shirt, that skirt, that nightgown… Or to fall onto me and make me suppress from blushing.

That was still an odd thought. Me. Blushing. I'm sure not even Bella could resist teasing me if _that _ever happened.

I let the easy thought of blushing ease me into the thoughtless state that was considered sleep for most vampires. It felt good. Not to think. But my eyes were focused on the window, and I couldn't help but realize morning was coming.

Ah, another day. Another day for my secret to haunt me, as I was forced to think of it sometimes. I suppose I shouldn't think of it as a "secret." Secrets always get out. And this was one "secret" that no one, nowhere was ever going to have the slightest hint about. Ever.

I smiled at Bella stirred in my arms. "Good morning," she murmured. I smiled my morning smile (as she calls it) at her. Her morning smile (a groggy, half-awake one) spread on her lips. "Hu—"

"Human moment." I winked.

She smiled. "Charlie?" I nodded to indicate a normal Sunday. Which meant he was either fishing or, on the rare occasion, playing poker. That was even rarer now that his friend down at the reservation had passed on….

The idea of the reservation made me stiffen, and Bella looked at me curiously. Her gorgeous blue-green eyes silently asked me what was wrong. Not that anything had to be wrong. I was normally tense.

"Nothing, dear," I reassured her. "Go take a shower."

"Is that suppose to mean I stink?" she teased. I wrinkled and pinched my nose. She lightly slapped my chest, but giggled despite herself. A small smile was on my lips as I shooed her out of bed. She obediently stumbled her sleepy self to the bathroom for her daily shower. I myself got out of bed and raced to the house to change clothes. Esme waved good morning to me like she always did, not expecting me to stay long like she never did. Carlisle absent-mindedly waved from his study. Jasper and Alice were studying nearby him. Alice waved enthusiastically, Jasper barely glanced up. Emmett and Rosaline were—I shuddered—making out in his room. I shook my head, went to my room, changed and ran out before I saw any of them again.

Bella was just pulling the towel off her head when I slipped in through her window. Perfect timing. As always. She wore something cute today… A brown tiered skirt with laces ending in turquoise beads. A turquoise shirt with laces near the top that ended in wooden beads. I guessed she didn't want to stay at home, because she also wore a pair of short-heeled brown sandals. I wished I'd dressed a little more appropriately for going out, in a simple black shirt, silk over shirt, and tan jeans… But she didn't seem to mind much. Her reflection smiled at mine in her mirror as she brushed her hair.

I wondered vaguely where she wanted to go before she turned on her vanity seat to face me. "I wanted to go see a movie," she said timidly as if I'd immediately reject. I nodded.

"What movie?" I wondered to keep conversation going as I followed her to the bathroom to watch her dry her hair. She smiled a little at my acceptance.

"Mmm… I don't remember the name of it; it's supposed to be good, though. I'll know it when we get there." That was Bella. _Always _forgetting things. I inwardly chuckled. At least this time it wasn't important. I nodded my acceptance of that, too.

.: † :.

She still didn't remember when we got to the movie theatre. Her cheeks were a light pink from embarrassment. I brushed my lips against them in the car as I grabbed the umbrella from the backseat. She blushed deeper, but I didn't let it linger. I got out of the car and met her on the other side with the umbrella. She smiled a little at my courtesy as she got out of the car. I led her up the walk and let her ask the poor receptionist about every movie playing before she decided which one she had wanted to see. It was called Disturbia, and didn't sound like the kind of movie Bella usually went for.

I looked at her quizzically as I bought our tickets and led her inside. "What's this movie about?" I asked, slightly suspicious. We usually went to see chick flicks. Of course, she always denied they were chick flicks until someone died at the very end or the most unlikely couple in reality got married. But as I glanced at the poster for Disturbia on the wall, my suspicions were confirmed: this was _not _a chick flick.

"It's about a boy who's under house arrest, and he starts watching his neighbors," she replied. Strange enough, but she added, "And it turns out, one of his neighbors is a murderer." Ah. A horror. This was another of her attempts to be brave. I inwardly chuckled. She always ended up clinging to me in these. The last one she'd tried was The Hills Have Eyes, and that movie scared the devil out of her, and made me want to puke if I had bodily fluids. Just the thought of _that _made my stomach turn. But this movie sounded like an innocent suspense movie with a little bit more of the story. Shouldn't be too bad. I nodded as I handed over our tickets and headed to the concession stand. I paid for her small candy bag and regular Diet Coke. (As if she needs to be on a diet!)

I opened the door to the theatre for her and found it was probably the movie everyone was here to see. There weren't many people out to the movies on a Sunday, but it seemed what little were here were packed into this small Forks theatre. We took a seat somewhere between the middle and the back. I watched her get situated, putting her candy here, her drink there, arranging her skirt… Then I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. Like I was an attention-starved pet. Which, sometimes, I resembled… But she leaned closer, somehow managing to stay in her seat with her body framed against mine. I kissed her head, the whiff of shampoo enchanting.

After a few previews of movies that looked as stupid as any, the movie began. Why do they always make the beginning of these things extraordinarily sad for anyone with tear glands? First thing in the movie, even before the title was presented, the boy's father died in a car crash. Bella tried to hide her tears, but her jumps at the sudden impact told me to hold her tighter. She shook slightly in my arms, and I turned her face. She reluctantly looked at me, and I wiped her tears. I gave her a smile, and that seemed to cheer her enough look back at the screen.

I almost laughed when the boy decked his teacher. _Man, have I ever wanted to do that… Man, he got off easy… That anklet looks annoying… _were my thoughts as the movie went on. I almost fell asleep until it finally started getting interesting. One of his neighbors he'd been watching intently—a teenage girl about his age—knocked on his door and needed a "hang out." Well, that was interesting for a minute or two, but then it began to phase on by again… Then this guy that was the supposed murderer showed up in his kitchen, and that was kind of spooky. Scared the shit out of Bella, which is what really woke me out of my stupor. Then this girl had a party, he spied on her, he made her mad, she stormed on over, blah blah blah. Well, then they started kissing… I turned away when their tongues came to life, but it didn't help that every couple in the theatre was taking advantage of the romantic scene. Bella wasn't looking at me, thank God…

I began to breathe again when blood splattered all over that-one-guy's window, making Bella jump and gasp. I smiled a little, glad that was over. There were still flashes of them on the bed… But I ignored that and replaced it with total concentration on the man dragging the body of a woman down his stairs. Then they finally stopped kissing, and I relaxed back into my stupor.

Bella jumped periodically throughout the movie. I peered up once in a while when the really dramatic music started playing. At the very end was the making out again… And the rest of the people took it up…again. This time, Bella _did _look at me. I looked back at her. If I had a heart, it would have been racing as she leaned down and kissed me that soft way she did on the rare occasion that she kissed me… I tried not to lose my own control, because I knew she was fighting to keep her own… But this was abnormally hard, knowing that she wanted exactly what I wanted, but both of us too afraid to try it…

She drew away, no longer able to breathe, and I smiled as I gathered her things for her. End of the movie. Thank God.

.: † † † :.

R & R, please. Aah, how I love to tease Edward.

Next Chapter: Who will gather the courage to part their lips?


	3. Chapter Two: Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Sorry. Writing once again for flamers. On her website, Stephenie Meyer says specifically that she never mentioned Bella's looks in the books because she wanted it to be easier for the reader to step into her shoes. In _her _mind, Bella has wavy dark brown, red-tinted hair and brown eyes. You all may have the same image in _your_ heads. But the book leaves it open to interpretation, and I am entitled to my own. I picture Bella with wavy medium brown hair with red hints in sunlight and blue-green eyes. Brown eyes do not enhance character unless you are, as Stephenie Meyer was, trying to make the character seem as normal as possible only to reveal there are special qualities in said character. However, in this story, Bella needs to be portrayed as an amazing girl with the ability to dazzle her lover in the simplest of ways. Therefore, it is better to give her a set of eyes that would have more appeal. Sorry, and thank you for allowing this to consume space and time.

A/N: And sorry I realized a little late that movie titles are supposed to be italicized… And I didn't check for errors. It's four o'clock in the fucking morning, and I'm not in the mood for editting. I trust Spell Check on this one.

_Italics: thought _or _emphasis_

**Bold: dream** or** flashback**

.: † : † : † :.

Chapter Two: Temptation

I watched Bella grow more and more eager as the school year came to a slow halt. It was mid-May, and more than ever she wanted to talk about our future. My jaw still clenched at the idea of her turning immortal…but I knew it was inevitable. Especially now that she was looking forward to it. I couldn't stand to see disappointment in her eyes, and that's all I would see for the rest of our days together if I didn't turn her.

I never would understand why someone like Bella—wonderful, sweet, adorable, beautiful, intuitive, intelligent Bella—could want to be with me…and I won't even go into _my _adjectives. I suppose I shouldn't complain. I know I can't let her go anyway. I'm a selfish creature.

I smiled at her now, feeling her gaze on me. I pulled her closer to me, and she, contented, returned her attention to the movie she was watching. (She and only she because I could never pay attention to anything while she was around.) She seemed more inclined to watch movies now. I guess because she wouldn't get to enjoy Charlie's collection much longer. He had a lot of the old, romantic classics she loved.

Like the one we were watching now, _Moulin Rouge_. It was a sappy movie I never really liked. Didn't make sense to me how an aspiring author would so easily give himself to a slut. But it doesn't really matter what I thought about it. I wasn't the one watching it. I was watching my own mistress.

We lay on the couch in Charlie's living room, the television angled towards us. I was half-lying, half-sitting along the couch with Bella pulled up against me. My eyes surfed over every character of her face and body. When the romantic scenes started, I, as I always did, began to whisper the lines of the male in her ear. She smiled gently, having expected it, but I still heard her heart quicken.

Charlie was home early. When I heard his thoughts of heading home, it was only four o'clock. We were only a forth or so through the movie when he opened the door. Bella looked at me a little wistfully as I sat up, but kept my hand on hers in a more formal gesture of affection. He checked the living room as I knew he always did before he would call to Bella. This room was, after all, where Bella spent most of her free time—studying or watching movies; she didn't have any books she hadn't memorized already and she really needed to study with the line of classes we were in nowadays.

So Charlie wasn't surprised to find her in the living room watching another movie. Quite frankly, he wasn't surprised to see me with her either. Inevitably, I read his thoughts: _Doesn't he ever go _home I had to keep myself from chuckling. _Yes,_ I answered him soundlessly. _I go home when your daughter's asleep._

"Hi, Dad," Bella called from her focus on the movie as her father hung up his jacket and belt.

"Good afternoon, Charlie," I greeted politely. Charlie faked a smile.

"Afternoon, Bells, Edward," he said promptly before sitting down in the recliner. He watched Bella watch the movie, unaware that I was watching him. A slight smile twitched at his lips. Upon reading his thoughts, I learned that Bella's love for classics was something else she shared with her mother. That man really was still in love with Renée, I swear.

The way Charlie thought about Bella's mother always made me wonder how I was going to feel if and when Bella decided she wanted a _real _life, which was still what I was hoping for. I've discovered from past experiences with her that I never know how crazy I am about her until it comes time to prove it. So I don't know what I would do if she left me. I just know it'd be something really, really stupid.

I knew there was something else Charlie was smiling about as well, but I didn't _want _to think about it. Despite his disapproval of the _cause_, he was happy she was back to normal.

Alice had given me a firm chewing out, giving me every detail she knew of about Bella's bout with inhumanly torturous depression. Thinking about it now made my eyes dim with guilt and pain. Pain caused by her pain. I could not, never could, and never would be able to stand the sheer idea of seeing her in so much pain.

And though I hated the boy beyond the natural vampire-werewolf hate, I had to thank Jacob for holding her in one piece for me. She expressed to me sometimes how guilty she felt for using him to fill what she called "the hole in her chest," though her happiness was only a shadow of what she knew it could be. With me. But I felt like I had used him more than she had. I owed him, for he'd kept my Bella alive. I was sure that without him, she wouldn't have survived as long as she did. I was as sure as she was about that. And, admittedly, even when I left I'd doubted her strength to handle it. I'm only glad for Jacob…in spite of myself. I hated his over-friendly affection for her. I may be a vampire, worn into submissive patience over time, but I was a very jealous boyfriend.

A small smile alighted my lips. _Fiancé, _I corrected myself.

The ring of the telephone made Bella jump and called me out of my reverie. Bella got up automatically with a command for Charlie to sit back down. He smiled gratefully at her as she passed him and took the phone from the receiver.

"Hello?" she answered. There was a brief pause, in which she frowned. "It's for you, Dad." Charlie frowned as he got up. I supposed he mouthed 'Who is it?' because she mouthed 'The station' in return. With a sigh, he took the phone from her.

"Chief Swan," he answered as Bella returned to my side. I immediately folded my hand over hers again, bringing a smile to her lips and a stutter to her heart. It still amazed me how she wasn't used to my touch so much that her heart didn't react. It made me grim to think what would happen if I _really _touched her… I shook that thought immediately. I was having a good day with my hunger, and I wasn't going to ruin it.

A distraction was provided when Charlie re-entered the room. He looked agitated as he put his belt back on and grabbed his raincoat automatically. Bella frowned.

"Where are you going, Dad?" she asked in undisguised irritation. She didn't like it when the station called him in after hours. Stupid question, considering she knew who called, but he knew what she meant.

"Teenage boys vandalized the Quickie Mart," he answered. I could tell Bella wanted to press the matter, but Charlie continued. "I'll be back for dinner," he promised.

When I was sure he'd left, I let my body sink back down to my half-lying position and pulled her against me again. She smiled again, and her heart beat under my arm. My lips returned to press against her head.

Ironic that the romantic part started right as Charlie left. Don't you hate coincidence?

We weren't very far into that scene before she had turned slightly, shyly offering her lips to mine. They received her gratefully, my hand rising to hold her face in place. I could hear and feel her heart race as she shifted closer to me. She behaved herself for a few seconds, and I rewarded her with a deeper, less-strained kiss. I'd just hunted, and ever since my return, I'd had an unbelievable control over my thirst.

I wasn't, however, prepared for her abrupt reaction. She jumped in the kiss so energetically, and I was so lost in it, that we fell off the couch. I caught her, of course…on top of me.

It didn't seem to discourage her, but I was torn. I could feel an erection building—quickly—but breaking the kiss now would certainly cause her to notice. With quick calculations hindered by the musk of the kiss, I decided to try to hold out until she was breathless. Usually that didn't take long.

What a perfect time for her to become a better kisser. She held out longer than I thought or planned on enduring. Why was she so Hell-bound on this all of a sudden? I barely had the mind to wonder. My pride was the only thing protesting this; everything else in me was on fire with passion.

As if to add fuel to said fire, she parted her lips. She was suddenly timid as her tongue flitted along my lips.

I snapped. I flipped her on bottom, miraculously holding enough self-control as to not break her fragile body in half. I forced her tongue back into her mouth with my own and let my tongue enter her mouth. The warmth was intoxicating, and it took every bit of self-control I had not to take her right then and there.

Then, as if shocked, she broke the kiss and stared at me with peculiar eyes. I panted softly, still too rattled for my eyes to show anything but love and passion.

"Did you just _moan_?" she asked incredulously. I stared at her, uncomprehending. Did I? I didn't notice. Dear God, I hoped not!

"What?" I asked with unusual flatness.

"You _moaned_." It wasn't a question this time. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. But I had enough mind to know that she would think I did.

I chuckled without humor and got off of her. I picked her up and set her back on my lap. As I would have done if I were in my right mind on this occasion, I began her lecture, which I could tell she was prepared for. We'd had long talks about limits.

"You know why you can't use your tongue," I said simply, not in the right mood to be angry. She found that…odd, I think. Damn, it was so frustrating that I couldn't read her thoughts.

"You used yours," she pointed out.

"You don't have poison teeth," I retorted. "Now hush and watch the rest of the movie." She seemed unwilling to believe I would drop it so easily. When she didn't stop staring, I looked at her. "We've had this discussion before, and I'm not particularly in a mind to have it again."

She grinned, seeing behind my façade easily. I sighed in resignation—but, of course, only resigning to all that she knew of. My sole focus since the kiss ended was to retain my erection. So far, I was struggling, but it wasn't particularly noticeable. I gave her her favorite smile, and she seemed satisfied to return to the movie.

Close call.

.: † : † : † :.

Took me forever to gather up something to _write _in this chapter, obviously. I know that so far it's not exactly eventful, but this story's focused on one thing, and if I didn't draw it out so much, it would be quite a short story. So be patient, smut lovers! Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
